Ron's Reaction to Hamilton
by PJOandHP4Life
Summary: Ron happens to get his hands on a computer that happens to lead him to YouTube. What does he find on YouTube you may ask? Hamilton! Not the actually musical since I've never seen it, but the soundtrack. This connects to my story "Dumbledore's Army: A Broadway Musical" when Ron decides to check out the "hamilton" musical the school has become obsessed with. Three-shot fanfic.


**Hello people! I've done it! I've started my oneshot! YAY! I've decided to write this one so that it connects to my current main story "Dumbledore's Army: A Broadway Musical" which you guys should definitely check out! You can read this without reading that though it may be a bit confusing at parts. Enjoy!**

 _Stupid Harry. Why would I like Hermione? We've never gotten along before. Why would I suddenly have a crush on her?_

Ron fumed with agitation trying to refute any signs of him being interested in Hermione.

Then his subconscious decided to but in.

 _You know you like her. You have liked her for awhile actually._

"Ha! Really? Then why do we always argue? Explain that!"

"Um Ron? Who are you talking to?"

Ron looked up to see Neville standing near his own bed.

"Huh?" Ron asked not sure what Neville was getting at.

 _You are so daft. You were talking aloud Ron!_

"Oh..."

Neville kept looking at Ron waiting patiently for him to answer his question.

Ron stared right back at him raising an eyebrow at Neville's "strange" behavior.

Then realization flashed across his face.

"Oh, right. Uh, well I was talking to myself."

Neville's eyebrow furrowed in slight confusion, but then he slowly nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh, okay. I do that myself sometimes."

Neville then smiled slightly before bending down to look under his bed.

Now that the confusion had dissipated from Ron's mind he noticed that Neville's bed, which was neaty made before he left that morning, was now a big mess.

His sheets were half on the floor while his bedside table had both drawers open wide with socks and undershirts thrown around.

While Ron took his time observing the mess Neville had made, Neville had come back from under the bed.

"Ow!" he whined when his head hit the wooden bed rail.

Ron cautiously approached the mess, careful not to trip on the sheets, and helped Neville stand up.

"Are you okay Nev?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks." he answered rubbing the slowly forming bump on his head.

"What were you doing under there anyway?"

Neville glanced at the mess of his bed before answering Ron.

"Well, when I got to Professor Sprout's greenhouse I realized I forgot the book on herbs that she let me borrow. I was returning it to her you see? So I ran back here to look for it."

Ron nodded in understanding.

"Well, uh, do you need any help?"

Neville smiled at the kind gesture, but shook his head.

"That's very kind of you, but I'm alright. I think I left it in the library when I was studying for O.W.L.s yesterday."

 _Ew, the library. I've been in that horrid place enough today._

"Oh, alright then. Good luck!"

"Neville smiled once more before turning to leave the dormitory.

"Thanks."

Neville opened the door and was about to leave when ROn realized something.

"Oh! Wait Neville!"

He turned back to look at Ron with a question in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I think I saw your book in their earlier! It's green right? With a Mandrake on it?"

Neville smiled widely and nodded his head in glee.

"Yes! That's it! Where did you see it?"

Ron thought back before he answered, "I believe it was in the potion's section."

Neville paled slightly at the mention of potion, the class wasn't exactly his best subject, but said thanks and left quickly nonetheless.

Ron smiled happy to help a friend.

 _Oh sure he's observant when it comes to books, but not girls._ his subconscious mumbled.

 _Hey! I heard that!_

His subconscious rolled its eyes.

 _Duh, of course you did. I'm in your head._

Ron blushed again, but thankfully no one was left in the room except him.

 _Shut up._

Ron walked over to his bed and laid down, ready to finally figure out what was so great about this "Hamilton" musical.

He opened the strange "laptop" and hit the "on" button.

 _Okay now how do I do this?_

He felt his subconscious roll its eyes at his ignorance on muggle devices.

 _Okay since you obviously have no idea what you're doing I'll help._

Ron was surprised that he suddenly knew what to do.

As if on their own accord, his finger began to hit the button with lightening speed.

 **(A/N: It's actually normal typing speed, but since he doesn't even know what typing is it seems really fast to him.)**

He touched the screen and suddenly this odd blinking line showed up.

 _What the bloody hell is that?!_

 _It's the search bar you daft dimbo._ His subconscious then explained a few things to him about the "internet"

He began to "type" the phrase " " and suddenly the screen went white.

"AAHH! WHAT THE

BLOODY HELL IS THIS SORCERY?!" He yelled falling off his bed in his fright.

 _It's just loading!_

 _LOADING WHAT?! FIRE?!_

 _No you ninny! Just get back on the computer and look for yourself._

 _WHY WOULD I DO THAT!? IT LOOKS LIKE IT MIGHT EXPLODE!_

 _*sighs* How did I get stuck with you? Why couldn't I have Ginny? At least she understands a computer!_

Ron heard the sound of rushed footsteps and the dormitory door burst open to show a worried Neville Longbottom.

"Ron are you alright?!"

He then looked down to see a frightened Ron curled up on the ground pointing in fear at the laptop.

Neville laughed a little.

Ron glared at him, and he stopped.

"Okay, okay…" he said, helping ron up "You can't say that image wasn't at least a little bit funny."

He smirked at Ron.

"Sh-shut up Neville." he said, throwing Neville a dirty look, and a dirty sock that Neville deflected easily with his hand.

Neville chuckled and picked up the laptop from the floor.

"Are you having trouble with this?" he asked holding up the laptop.

"AHHH! The light! I'm not ready to die yet!" Ron exclaimed scrambling away from the open computer.

Neville sighed.

It was insane that he could understand a muggle device better than a Weasley. Isn't their dad supposed to be, like, good at this stuff, or something?

Neville looked down at the computer, and saw a button with a sun on it.

 _Hmmmm… Sun… Brightness…Okay, I think I have this_.

He pressed the button with the bigger sun down hard.

 _NO NO NO NO NO!_

He turned his face away, barely catching the look of triumph on Ron's face, and then slowly pressed the button with the smaller sun.

It got dimmer.

 _Whew._

He saw the Youtube page open, and saw a series of pictures, accompanied by captions and text.

"What's that? Why aren't the pictures moving?" Ron mumbled as he slowly approached the device.

"The muggle picture don't move Ron, and these are videos."

Ron frowned at Neville, his face easily displayed his current thoughts.

 _What the bloody hell is a video?_

Neville realized he would have to explain everything very slowly.

"A video is like our wizard pictures okay?"

Ron still seemed a little confused, but nodded.

"Okay, but if they are "videos" why aren't they moving?"

"Well you have to click on it for it to move."

"Click on it? What do you mean?"

Neville sighed as he tried to figure out the best way to explain this.

Then he realized it was a touch screen.

 _Oh thank Merlin. That I can work with._

"Just touch the picture. Like this." Neville showed him how to touch the screen by touching a random area.

"Yes?" Ron said, cautiously bringing forward his finger as if the screen may sting him.

He poked it once, drawing back his finger quickly, and the video got bigger at went to the top of the screen.

"Woah what just happened?!" Ron said inching away from the laptop again.

"The video is just starting Ron."

And then the music began to play.

"HOW DOES A BASTARD, ORPHAN, SON OF A WHORE-"

"Is this trying to insult me?!" Ron said, his brow wrinkling.

"No just listen. Anyway I'm going to the library. Enjoy the music Ron." Neville then stood up and went to the door.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone with it!" Ron said in anguish.

"You'll be fine Ron. If you have any problems, ask Hermione."

Ron flushed.

"Hmm...I see." Neville said, smirking, as he left the room.

 _What? He sees what?_ Ron thought.

His subconscious facepalmed, not for the first time.

He sighed, turning back to the laptop to see this video, watching the screen move as the lyrics went across the screen.

Before Neville left he restarted the "video" so Ron would be able to hear the beginning again.

 _ **Burr: How does a bastard,**_

 _ **Orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean in providence, impoverished in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**_

"Wow this guy has a hard life."

"Wait, he did what? At age 14?! He must have been smart."

"Hey… This is kind of… catchy…."

"Maybe I should show it to Hermione. That would impress her. I mean, as a friend. Of course. Oh wait she already knows...Oh well. Um, never mind."

"Oh that was dramatic. At least I finally learn his name."

"Oh no...That's so sad….He has no family...I can't imagine how I would feel if I lost my family at that age."

"Hey, wait, look at that, he wrote all that oh, it's getting exciting, YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! THERE WOULD'VE BEEN NOTHING TO DO FOR ANYONE LESS ASTUTE HE WOULD'VE BEEN DEAD OR DESTITUTE" Hermione walked in, and saw Ron singing loudly along, and dancing, and smirked, as she left.

"I'm starting to really like this Burr character. He has a good voice."

"Wait someone _died_ for him?! That's messed up."

"Hey here comes Burr! Now I finally see what relationship he has with Ham— Wait what?"

"Burr I trusted you!" Ron cried.

"He's still a good rapper though. I'm sure everything will be alright with him in the end."

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME, MAN?"

"ALEXANDER HAMILTON!" he yelled.

"Wow...That was really good. I don't think I like any of the other songs more than that."

He looked at the screen expectantly.

 _There is more… right?_

Suddenly the laptop burst into song.

 _ **DUN DUN DUN**_

 _ **Ensemble: 1776**_

 _ **DUN DUN**_

 _ **Ensemble: New York City**_

 _ **Hamilton: Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?**_ "

"Hey, this is pretty nice."

"Oooo I like the Burr sir rhyming thing."

"What, no, Burr! I don't think I really like him anymore."

Ron shook his head at Burr's behavior.

"You need to get your act together, mate."

"HEY HERE COMES JOHN LAURENS!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"This dude sounds cool I hope nothing bad happens to him."

"Wait, wait 'Like I said'? What do you mean Burr?"

"This Lafayette dude seems cool. He can't rap very well though. Not in English, anyways."

"Casse toi… That means bloody hell, right?"

"Wait a second, this sounds a lot like that rap they did in Three Broomsticks… Huh…"

"WOAH MULLIGAN HOLD YOUR HORSES" he smirked at his unintentional pun.

"Pass the brain bleach…" he mumbled, as Mulligan finished the verse.

"Wait was Neville supposed to be this Mulligan guy? Hmm…. We'll need to get him to lay off those plants then."

Ron turned towards the windowsill, looking at the few magical plants growing near Neville's bag, and shuddered.

"Ah Burr don't be so boring!"

"Ooo nice line Hamilton."

 _ **Laurens, Lafayette, Mulligan: Ooo! Who are you? Who are You? Who are you?**_

 _ **Ooo Who is this kid? What's he gonna do?**_

"I liked this song, a bit short, but nice."

He smiled, as another song popped up on the screen **.**

 _ **Hamilton: I am not throwing away my shot! I am not throwing away my shot! Hey yo I'm just like my country, young scrappy, and hungry, and I am not throwing away my shot!**_

"YES! I like this one!" Ron exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, ooooo I like this."

He got up and tried to dance along, but quickly realized that was not gonna work since he didn't know the song that well.

"Yeah take a shot guys!"

"Burr leave them alone! Let them rap in peace."

"Yeah, you can do this!"

"YES HAMILTON YES! PREACH!"

"Hmmm... 'I like you a lot.' I see you Hamilton." he smirked, then remembered Neville's words. _Hmm… I see you._ Echoed his mind. He flushed. It was like that… right?

 _Nope. Not at all._ inserted his subconscious sarcastically.

 _Oh okay!_

 _*facepalms*_

"This song is pretty catchy…"

"Ooo this just got serious...Wow Hamilton's pretty deep."

 _ **Everyone: Not throwing away MY SHOT!**_

The song abruptly ended, and on the screen it said "The Story of Tonight"

A soft music filled the air.

 _ **Hamilton: I may not live to see my glory…**_

"Ooooo, this is nice…but a little sad."

"Uh huh, okay, wait, okay… 'our children' Okay, I see you Hamilton and Laurens." he grinned. The two of them were _so_ oblivious to what was going on between each other. He smirked.

 _Like you?_ Said his subconscious smugly.

 _Shut up._

"Wait this song sounds like foreshadowing...Nah I'm sure no one in this song will die! They're too important to the plot!"

 _This poor kid is going to die when this soundtrack ends._ His subconscious sighed not looking forward to that.

 _What?_

 _Nothing. Of course…_

The soft music reached a decrescendo, and then an upbeat tune began to play.

 _ **Burr: There's nothing rich folks love more than going downtown and slumming it with the poor.**_

"This dude again." Ron groaned. He was kind of hoping not to see him again.

"Hmm these girls sound cool."

"Aw come on Peggy! If they want to go, THEY CAN GO."

"She seems so happy! I hope I see more of her later on. Even if she should shut up."

 _Don't be mean to Peggy Ron!_ his subconscious scolded.

 _Okay, okay._

"Angelica sounds a little like a know-it-all. In a good, smart way."

 _Like Hermione, huh?_ he thought.

"Aww, Eliza is soo nice. She reminds me of a cinnamon roll." He thought dreamily of perhaps raiding the kitchen. _Mmmm, I like food…._

 _Shut up Ron! You sound like Crabbe at this point!_

A sudden mental image of Crabbe and Dudley stuffing cupcakes in their faces messily ruined his appetite.

"Yes Angelica! You go girl! You don't need a man!"

"Work!" Ron said snapping his hand in the air in a sassy pose.

 _What was that?_

"That was weird…"

"Hah, look at Burr getting rejected! I knew Hermione knew better than that! I meant, um, Angelica."

 _Here we go._ His subconscious said.

 _What do you mean?_

 _Oh nothing..._

"Hmmm...Maybe I should go visit New York. It sounds like a cool place. Plus then I can see Hamilton!"

He smiled widely.

 _Good luck with that._ His subconscious said sarcastically.

Ron's eyebrows furrowed in confusion for like the tenth time that day.

 _What do you mean?_

 _Google it._

" _Google?"_

 _What is a GOOGLE?_

 _Right...I forgot you were clueless for a second._

 _What I mean is those tickets are VERY hard to get. Getting Hamilton tickets is like winning the lottery, twice. It's like finding a unicorn in the middle of New York._

 _There are unicorns in New York?!_

 _Never mind._

 _ **Ensemble: In the greatest city in the WORLD!**_

And the song ended.

Then some old timey music started.

"Ew. This doesn't sound good."

 _ **Seabury: Hear ye! Hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury. And I present "Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the Continental Congress!"**_

"Ew, he sounds so stuck up. The king?! Isn't that the one that Laf was 'Casse toi'-ing against or something?"

"Yeah listen to Mulligan Hamilton not Burr."

"Now this is getting interesting!"

"Hahaha, his DOG is more eloquent than you! Yeah, I thought the same for Scabbers, until, well…" he shuddered leaving the end of the sentence to hover in the air.

"Hah, look at him being destroyed." he smirked.

"A message from the king?! WELL BRING IT!" he yelled, as the computer switched to another song.

 _ **King George III: You say, the price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay.**_

"Stupid royal prat" Ron said judgmentally.

"I will send a fully armed battalion, hey, I actually like this guy slightly!" he said, grinning.

"I mean, that's some logic I can agree with!"

"Okay what's with the da's?"

"He went from serious about war and killing for respect, to singing like a little kid. This guys has some serious personality issues."

"Wow, I must admit that he has a great voice."

"DA DA DA DAT DA DAT DA DA DA DAYA DA DA DA DAT DAT DAYA DAAAAAAAAAAAA" he sang along.

Then the song came to a dadada end.

Then the music became more serious.

 _ **Ensemble: British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water….**_

 _ **Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbour….**_

"Woah, that guy wasn't kidding about the fully armed battalion…"

"Oooo I like that! HERE COMES THE GENERAL!"

"Yeah that's right this is serious, we're outgunned, outmanned, outnumbered, and out planned."

"I bet that right hand man is Hamilton isn't it.

"Oooo serious Washington."  
"Oh yeah! Steal those canons Hamilton!"

"Oh come on Burr! Why do you have to come in and ruin the fun?"

"Yes, thank you Hamilton but in and get rid of Burr."

"Ha! Even Washington is rejecting him!"

"Hamilton we all know you're not satisfied with that."

"Yeah don't throw away your shot! You deserve this after all you've been through!"

 _ **Ensemble: Here comes the General!**_

 _ ***Drums***_

 _ **Hamilton: What?**_

 _ **Washington: And his right hand man!**_

 _ **Ensemble: Boom!**_

"That was intense, I like it!"

Then the next song started to play.

 _ **Burr: How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore go on and on grow into more of a phenomenon?**_

"Jealous much Burr?"

"What could he possibly have in common with Hamilton— Oh you've got to be joking. Burr you were just rejected like four songs ago!"

"Wow, this is a very flirty song…"

"Hey! They have a ball just like us! I wonder if Harry plans to set up a song to go along with it."

"Well this song ended how it lived, flirty."

The screen changed to show the words "Helpless" as a new song began.

 _ **Eliza: Oooo! I do, I do, I do, I dooo. Hey! Ooooo! I do, I do, I do, I doooo! Boy, you got me Helpless!**_

"Okay I liked that transition with the "hey" thing. That was clever."

"Aw she so precious!"

"Yeah this one's hers Angelica! Don't steal her man! Oh wait nevermind I see you're just introducing them."

"This song is just so full of fluff!" Ron said squealing in delight.

 _Woah, what was that?_

 _The fangirl inn you is showing._ his subconscious said helpfully.

 _Fangirl? What's that?_

 _You'll find out soon enough._

 _Okay…_

"Oh I hope her father will let them be together...Phew! Okay this will work."

"Hamilton you can't even put yourself down without bragging about your talents.

You better be good to this innocent, kind girl!"

"Aw that sing was so sweet! I ship them forever!"

 _Wait what does that mean?_

 _Shipping is supporting a relationship._ his subconscious supplied.

 _Oh, okay._

The song came to a beautiful end and transition to Hamiliza, that's what Ron decided to call them, at their wedding.

 _ **Laurens: Alright, alright. That's what I'm talking about! Now, everyone give it up for the maid of honor, Angelica Schuyler!**_

"Aw that's sweet she's there supporting her sister!"

"Wait, what's going on? Wha-what is this?! I'm confused!"

"What? Why do you regret it? We all had fun! Your sister met the love of her life! I don't—"

Ron sat there for a minute digesting this new information.

"Oh."

Ron then went through the pain all fans recognize as a problematic fav.

 **(I got lazy, sue me.)**

"Yeah you go girl! Stay strong! I support you!"

Ron cried out as the song came near its end.

 _ **Angelica: And I know….**_

 _ **She'll be happy as his bride.**_

 _ **And I know…..**_

 _ **He will never be satisfied, I will never be satisfied….**_

"Th-that song was s-so sad. I don't think there could be any song more emotional than that."

 **(HAHAHAHA! That's funny. Just you wait Ron, just you wait.)**

Ron said stumbling across his words as he began to cry.

Ron sat on his bed in tears as he tried to recover from the heartbreaking song.

But noooo.

The musical had no time for grieving.

An upbeat version of the music from "The Story of Tonight" began to play.

Ron looked up at the computer in shock.

"Wait! I'm n-not ready for happy music yet! I'm st-still crying!"

 **(Welcome to musical pain Ron.)**

 _ **Laurens: I may not live to see our glory!**_

"Curse you Laurens. I'm not ready to laugh and be happy yet.

"Are they drunk again? It seems they always sing this song when they're drunk."

"Burr, why are you here? No one wants you here. Please just take your emotionless self and leave."

"Woah, wait. Burr has a girlfriend? Since when? Well at least he found some—Why can't you be with her? I see no….Oh, that's why."

The song came to an end leading on to the next one.

 _ **Burr: ….Theodosia writes me a letter every day.**_

"So, what? WHat's the point of this Burr? Are you going to whine about this? Come on, can I skip th—"

….

"Oh dear Merlin I love this song."

Ron was silent, taking in this new information about Burr.

 _Hey this guy sounds a bit like Harry. Both are orphans with big shoes to fill. Maybe I should ask him if he ever wants to talk about stuff. He must have a lot of pressure on him._

 _Oh so now you care._ his subconscious said sarcastically.

 _What?! I've always cared! I just...didn't know._

"This is just—Wow…."

"Oh so that's why he doesn't like Hamilton…."

 _ **Burr: Then I'm willing to—**_

 _ **Wait for it….**_

 _ **Ensemble: Wait for it… Wait for it...**_

 _ **Burr: Wait for it….**_

 _ **Ensemble: Wait for it…. Wait for it…. Wait for it…. Wait for it…. Wait for it…. Wait for it… Wait for it…**_

 _ **Wait**_ —

"...I will never underestimate you ever again Burr."

Then dramatic music began as the computer screen displayed the words "Stay Alive".

 _ **Eliza: Stay Alive….**_

 _ **Eliza/Angelica/Ensemble: Stay Alive….**_

"Oh no, that doesn't sound good. I hope no one dies…."

"No! Not the horses! Poor Mulligan must be miserable."

"Yes, Washington. It's time to play rough!"

"Hmm….seems like Hamilton will be spending a lot of time with Laurens…"

"Aw poor Hamilton...I know you wanted to fight, but you're too important to lose."

"What the….this Lee character is very odd. And a wimp apparently."

"Okay Lee that's enough! Do you wanna fight mate? Cause I'm ready to go!"

"Yes! Washington let him beat up Lee! Aww...wait Laurens is going to do it? Be careful mate. I don't want you to die. You're my second favourite in the revolutionary set."

"Aw...that was cute Laurens. Oh… apparently that song "My Shot" had a double meaning.

The song came to an end as some intense music started to play.

 _ **Men: One, two three four—**_

 _ **Ensemble: Five, six, seven, eight, nine!**_

 _ **Burr/Hamilton/Laurens/Lee: It's the ten duel commandments!**_

"Ooo, I like the style of this. Each number counts off a rule and if I'm correct a duel involves taking ten steps from each other before turning and taking a shot. Wait a minute….Take a shot...dueling...and Burr is going to shoot Hamilton...Are they connected?"

ROn thought this over for a minute, pausing the "video" so he wouldn't miss anything.

"Nah! That couldn't be it. That would be a horrible twist ending that would break the hearts of many fans. The writer can't be _that_ cruel."

Ron nodded at this, convinced that he was just being overdramatic.

He touched the screen universal play button.

 **(He only knows about the play and pause button because his dad once brought home a TV remote to evaluate.)**

"That's nice Hamilton is Laurens' second, but what's Burr doing here?"

"Figures, Burr is trying to have peace and Hamilton wants to set a time and place."

"Wait a minute, is this legal?!"

"They sure do take this seriously…"

"I wonder how many times the writer is going to rhyme sir, or other words for that matter, with Burr."

"Well looks like the duel is still on."

 _ **Men: One two three four—**_

 _ **Ensemble: Five, six, seven, eight, nine—**_

 _ **Hamilton/Burr: Number—**_

 _ **Ensemble: Ten paces!**_

 _ **Hamilton/Burr: Fire!**_

 _ ***gunshot***_

"RON!"

Said boy fell off his bed once more in surprise as his name was called.

He quickly paused the "video" and closed the computer.

"Yes?"

"Come on mate! It's time for lunch!" the voice, Ron now recognized it as Harry, answered.

"Okay! I'll be there in a minute!"

Ron sighed as he turned to place the computer on his bedside table.

"I guess I'll finish listening to you later. I hope Laurens made it…." he said aloud before walking into the common room.

"What were you doing in there anyway?" Harry asked when Ron came into his view.

Ron shrugged, "Nothing much. I was just listening to the Hamilton soundtrack." he said as they started walking out of the common room to the Great Hall.

This caught Harry's attention as he began to jump in excitement.

"Really! What song are you at?"

"Uh, I think the next song was Meet Me Inside."

"Oh okay." Harry looked a bit put out that his friend had only listened to 15 of the songs.  
"Well that means you've listened to My Shot right?" Harry asked smiling again at the thought.

"Yeah, I have. That song was the best!"

"I know right? Lin-Manuel Miranda is a genius!"

Ron frowned confused.

"Who's Lin-Man—Manny…? Whatever you said."

Harry stopped in his tracks immediately look at Ron as if he just asked, "Who's Albus Dumbledore?" with his mouth open in shock.

"Who's LIn-Manuel Miranda!?" Harry practically yelled. "I have so much to teach you." he said putting his arm around the clueless ginger as they entered the Great Hall.

 **And cliffhanger 'cause I'm lazy! This was supposed to be a oneshot, but there are so many songs! So it'll be like a three shot or something. Okay I'm tired so I'm just gonna go…**

 **Please review, fav, or follow!**

 **~PJOandHP4life**


End file.
